Patent art pertaining to crampon attachments to boots or shoes or ice creeper devices has developed in recent years with increased interest in outdoor activities as hiking, rock climbing, and mountaineering, especially in wintertime under ice or packed snow conditions.
In order to be effective, such creeper or crampon devices must be readily attachable to a boot or shoe, be securely fastened thereto so as to preclude looseness or slippage which could be quite hazardous to the wearer, be sturdy enough to withstand the punishment of the terrain to which to creepers are subjected and be readily adjustable for differing shapes of boots or sole configurations.
Diverse efforts to produce crampons of this type have led to inordinately complex, unduly heavy, or expensive structures which have not been particularly practical or reliable in service. There is, therefore, a need for sturdy, reliable multi-utility crampons that can be provided at a reasonable price.